


My Dearest

by Silence_burns



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Loki’s reaction when you go to visit him in his cell for the first time. He’s expecting you to be happy to see your husband again but instead you start yelling and swearing at him. That’s when Loki remembers why he married you – you always speak your mind.





	My Dearest

If the storm could take the form of any imaginable thing, you would be its first choice.

You only needed one icy glance at the guards to be let inside the prison that was located in the cold depths of the palace. They must have been warned though, that you might want to make a visit to one of their newest inmates, that just happened to be your husband. Who had promised, even swore on his life that he would not try anything until you came back from your trip. And the same one who should have been sitting on his ass, politely killing some time. _Time,_ not _people_.

The frigid claws of fury closed around you. You felt your magic flowing through your veins and it probably showed a little, but at the time, you couldn’t find it in you to care.

“Where is he?” you growled to the closest guard, who was standing at the corner of a long corridor full of cells. You didn’t even have to say who you were looking for, as everyone in the kingdom knew about the most recent events.

The man visibly paled, forcing himself to stay still and not take a step back from your fierce figure as if you could scald him with a single breath.

“This way, on the left side,” he said, not looking you straight in the eyes.

“Thank you, darling.”

Loki frowned, a crease forming between his eyebrows, when he heard an unexpected noise from the other prisoners. The guards kept an eye on them most of the time, not letting anyone start any riots.

He stood up from his small cot, not capable of holding back his curiosity, and moved to the edge of his cell, buzzing from the energy keeping him inside. Loki’s mouth formed a wide smile the moment he recognized your silhouette. It’s been months since the last time you met due to your trip, and he almost forgot how stunning you could become with loose locks of hair flowing behind you and a confident look adorning your features, just as if you owned every marble stone you were stepping at. You were a princess even before he married you.

Loki opened his mouth.

“Shut it before you even start or I may lose the tiny bit of self-control I still have left!” you snapped, taking him off guard.

If one could set people on fire with a mere glare, you would definitely master this ability. Two guards stopped a few feet from you, not sure if they should interfere or not.

You didn’t care.

“I come back home after a very long, very lonely trip, expecting at least a warm welcome, maybe a feast or a fancy dinner, and what do I get instead? The whole palace is talking only about my dear love, who came up with a brilliant idea of treason, mass murder, and starting a regular war on the Earth. Did I forget about anything? Oh, right. You didn’t even bother to tell me anything!” you shouted out the last sentence, shutting up the whole corridor. Every prisoner was looking at your fragile little figurine in a wonderful dress that didn’t hide your true self anymore.

Loki smirked. He missed you.

“Darling, I don’t think it would be a good idea to write out plans like that in a simple letter…”

“But you think it’s okay to not even inform me of your plans, so I have to hear everything from your own mother, your brother, and all of my servants?!” your voice echoed through the stone walls.

“This is not a good place for a conversation like this…”

“Really? What a surprise – I actually thought that being a prisoner meant no leaving your cell. I’m so stupid, aren’t I? I made the same mistake as last time, when I thought being together meant no secrets!”

Loki took a deep breath, raising his hands in a calming gesture, even though he would calm down a real storm easier than you. Feeling all eyes on the two of you didn’t help either.

“I made some mistakes, I’ll admit, and I am truly sorry for what happened…”

“You are only sorry because you didn’t succeed,” you shook your head.

“I am not…”

“Don’t you even start with those sad eyes, I’m over it!”

Loki wanted to say something, but stopped. You were mad at him and you had every right to be. But at the same time, you still loved him – Loki could see it in the way you looked at him, in the way you clenched your fists and in the way your lips trembled. And you were his, with your anger, your fierceness and your honesty. You would never lie to him and that’s why you felt so betrayed by his behavior.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a different tone.

You threw him a furious look.

“We are not done yet.”

“I know. Thank you for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!   
You can pay me a visit on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
